


The lines we lost

by Shikks



Category: 1D - Fandom, Zarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikks/pseuds/Shikks
Summary: Basically a story of boy meets boy
Relationships: Harry original male character, Zayn and Harry - Relationship, Zayn and Louis - Relationship, zayn original female character
Kudos: 4





	The lines we lost

There he was tall, handsome with nothing but his trunks on, he looked like something edible, and the way he was drinking that water with it dripping all over his toned body had Harry thinking very dirty thoughts. Like how he would love to be that bottle of water so he could have those lips on him like that, but of course that was nothing but a fantasy, wishful thinking even. Because Zayn the object of his affection was a senior, popular, captain the school’s football team (the Newton school phoenixs) who also happened to be the school president and not to mention super-hot while Harry was just the nerd that was friends with Zayn’s little sister. And there was also the fact that Zayn was super straight and hence always swarmed by all the girls in the school. Rumor has it he has slept with the entire cheer squad, but Harry chooses to ignore this fact so that his galaxy size crush on the most unattainable man in the world could be justified. Just then Zayn is done drinking his water and turns around to go back to the pool which is no doubt where he came from, and harry trying so hard not to get caught staring jerked his head down as fast as he could but too late he'd been caught.  
"So you are my sister's new 'friend'?" Zayn asks while walking towards him.  
Harry can't really speak so he utters something that roughly sounds like acknowledgement.  
"I know my sister has questionable taste in men, so if you try to hurt her am going to snap your head like a twig. " he grabs Harry by the collar of his shirt and pins him against the wall and even in this compromising position Harry is a little turned on, but he is also a little scared for his life so he belts out the one thing that he thinks will save him.  
"That could never happen am not even into her in that way." But it seems to be the wrong thing to say because Zayn tightens his grip on him and says.  
"Are you calling my sister ugly?" Harry is quick to answer that one.  
"Of course not I may not be into her but am not blind either." Now Zayn is confused so he asks.  
"So what then?” Harry looks him straight in the eye when answering that one.  
"I like boys am gay." Zayn freezes and his features soften and when he speaks again it’s in a low tone.  
"Did you tell her, don't lead her on."  
"She knows literally everything about me, and she has this huge crush on Dallas, I think he is in the football team.”  
Zayn lets him go and scoffs a laugh but does not comment instead he looks him up and down like a car he is considering on buying then without another word he turns and leaves. Walihya his sister comes back with her homework minutes later and they both get to work which was the reason he was there in the first place.  
Being the new kid in school is never easy. Harry had gotten lucky and met Walihya at camp where they became fast friends and she was the only one that makes school so much easier but she had other friends with whom Harry hasn't figured out how he fits in with so sometimes he prefers walking alone. So one evening as he is walking to school a few jocks on the hockey team decide to rough him up a bit. One of them takes his glasses and crushes them with his feet and then they strip him off his T-shirt and tie it around his eyes like he wasn't already blind without his glasses they then took turns tossing him around and calling him names, one of them decked him on the face and he fell backwards on the pavement.  
"You guys don't know when to quit do you." He heard someone say, for a second no one said anything and then, “Get them boys." after that he heard many footsteps all running in the same direction.  
Then someone untied the T-shirt around his eyes, but he couldn't see clearly who it was since he was clearly blind without his glasses but he could make out black hair and the school's letterman jacket.  
"Thank you." He said to his hero.  
"You can't see can you?" His hero asks.  
"Nop, blind as a bat without my glasses." He informed him.  
"Well those are not going to be any help." He is told.” come on I'll take you home, you know your address right."  
He says helping Harry up and into his T-shirt. Harry just nods and then he remembers,  
"My book bag.” he says to which his mystery hero says.  
"I got it don't worry.”  
The guy helps him to his car and drives him home to the address he provides Of course no one is home. His parents are both doctors and his older sister is off to college. The guy helps him out of the car and up the few steps to the front door where he asks for the house key.  
"Right front pocket of my book bag.” Harry tells him.  
"Oops left your bag on the side of the road where I found you.” the guy says.  
"What??” Harry says outraged, "I thought you said you had it." There is a second of silence and then the guy bursts out laughing, it was a beautiful laugh and harry thought he probably won't be able to forget that one.  
"You should have seen your face.” says the guy.  
"Oh, you think you're funny?” harry asks him.  
"Nop, I know am funny.” the guy says unlocking the door and helping him inside to the sitting room sofa.  
"Lie down.” the guy orders Harry and after the evening he just had Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He lies down and the guy puts a pillow under his head.  
"You have any ice?” the guy asks. Harry nods so the guy goes to the kitchen gets the ice and holds it to Harrys face where he had been decked. “This way it will bring the swelling down." He says. "Do you have a spare set of glasses I can get you" he asks.  
"Yeah, in my room, first one on the right after the stairs. In the first drawer of my study desk. " Harry tells him,  
"Ok hold the ice princess. " the guy tells him and then he is off.  
Harry knows that he should be weary of strangers in his house but for some reason he feels safe with this guy. Minutes later the guy is back and he puts them over Harry’s eyes..  
"Better? " he asks him.  
"Zayn. " is what Harry says instead of answering.  
"Yeah, who did you think it was?” the guy asks him.  
"I... I... " Harry tries to say, but his heart is beating fast and he can't quite muster anything to say.  
"Alright, " he says getting up, causing Harry to do it t, " do me a favor, next time you wanna walk home from school get someone to walk with you okay. " Harry still can't quite muster anything to say, so Zayn continues, "will you be fine on your own? " Harry nods. "Alright then am off. " and he walks towards the door. Harry is watching him leave and he doesn't want him to leave so he calls after him.  
"What can I do to repay you? "  
Zayn stops and turns around to look at him and for a moment he looks like he is deep in thought then he says.  
"Stay out of trouble, get contacts and make sure to ice that bruise. " he smiles at him this wicked little thing, then continues. "Now if you will excuse me ave got a date with Anna that am running dangerously late for. " and with that he is gone.  
Anna, right, his girlfriend because Zayn is straight and he definitely doesn't want Harry. He probably saved Harry because he is the school president and he feels obligated to do something and he is generally a good person, is what goes through Harrys mind after Zayn leaves.  
Harry does manage to ice his bruise, and get contacts he does try to stay out of trouble but as fate would have it trouble keeps finding him. Because after that evening he manages to get into trouble two more times and two more times Zayn saves him from those jocks. The second time his bruises are a lot worse and Zayn yells at him tells him to be more careful but that if he had a death wish he should tell him about it so that together they can find a painless and easy way to go. Needless to say Harry had never seen Zayn angrier. The third time, Zayn has had enough he gets his phoenixs to set up the hockey team for destruction of the chemist lab which they had to pay for and they were suspended for a month and the whole team was suspended from playing the entire year, a decision made by the student government that Zayn headed. Much of the student body thought it was an overreaction but no one questioned him. Zayn also appointed himself as Harrys ride home after school. He told Harry strictly that he doesn't leave the school grounds unless it in Zayn's car. So even on days that Zayn had practice Harry would sit at the bleachers watching him play and cheering where necessary or just doing his homework and then Zayn would take him home. Harry couldn't complain he loved riding with Zayn, it never was the same car, there was the jeep, the 70s convertible and once in a while he would bring his motor bike. One evening when Zayn didn't have practice and they were in the jeep Zayn drove in the opposite direction from Harry’s house but before Harry could ask what was going on he stopped outside a gym and announced that they had arrived.  
"What are we doing here? " a very confused Harry asked a very excited Zayn.  
"Oh, come on, turn that frown upside down, you're going to love it. " he says grabbing a gym bag from the back sit that Harry hadn't noticed was there and walking towards the doors, when he notices Harry isn't following him he turns and asks. "You coming. " then proceeds to open the door and goes in at which point Harry finally follows.  
Zayn is well known to the owner and a lot of other guys in the gym like he is a regular or something. He walks around shaking hands and trading pleasantries with that presidential air he always has in school, while simultaneously leading the way to the changing room. Harry follows him there, Zayn tosses him some gym clothes and tells him to change into them, then proceeds to strip and change into his gym shorts. When they are changed into gym shorts and vests Zayn helps him to tie the bandages and get his boxing gloves, when he is done he asks if it’s too tight and when Harry shakes his head no, they proceed toward a punch bag somewhere at the corner.  
"I wanna teach you how to win a fight Harry is that okay? " he asks.  
"Okay but why now? " Harry asks.  
"Because the hockey team is probably going to stay away from you now after what happened but we can't be too careful. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of what I did. " He tells him.  
Harry wants to let it go he really does but there is a question he had been asking himself for a while now, that he just needs an answer for.  
"Why are you helping me? " he asks. Zayn is quiet for a minute and looks at Harry with this weird look in his eyes that Harry can't quite figure out what it means. Then he says.  
"My sister would kill me if I didn't. ". Harry is disappointed but he doesn't get to dwell on it because Zayn says, "Now show me your best punch. "  
They do this for a week on days when Zayn doesn't have practice they come to the gym to practice and Harry is getting very good at it, also their relationship changes Zayn who was always guarded at first brings down the walls and he tells Harry things now. They also go to the only ice cream shop at town together after boxing practice and they even have a favorite booth. They trade stories of when they were younger silly things like their first kiss and the mischief they got up to, they also talk about the future the plans they have and the things they wish they could do. Harry also gets to listen to all the comic superhero stories that Zayn won't shut up about even comes to love them almost as much as he does mostly because Zayn literally lights up when he talks about them. In turn he introduces Zayn to all the types of literature that he likes and gets him hooked on the Nancy Drew series that are his favorite books of all time.  
The next week though things change again Zayn thinks that Harry is ready to get into the ring and actually fight someone instead of just hitting an immovable object. But that was not the only change, Anna was now becoming a constant fixture in their duo, she was coming along to the ice cream shop at and sitting with them at their favorite booth, and asking Zayn to take her home too so now instead of sitting at the passenger sit like he was used to Harry now sits at the back sit and he can't help but hate their new arrangement. Especially because Anna was also starting to be very mean to him for apparent reason and also treating him like the help or the third wheel. The only place He is able to escape her is in the gym and that’s because Zayn told her it smells worse than the boy’s locker room. But she still insists on waiting for them in the car until they are done. Harry is in the gym showers thinking about all this and how he actually feels about it why he is still around. Maybe Zayn has served his purpose granted he kicked his ass in the ring today he figures that he could hold his own in a fight that maybe it was time they went their separate ways, when the door to his bathroom stall opens and a very naked Zayn walks in. Harry stares at Zayn’s perfectly sculptured body and decides that this is the reason why he stays, he still is stupidly crushing on Zayn, and he might actually be in love with him at this point. Then he realizes just how naked he is and turns away from him so Zayn can't look at his body, he's a teenager he is allowed to be insecure about his body.  
"What are you doing Harry? " Zayn asks.  
"Shouldn’t i be asking you that. What are you doing in here? " He counters.  
"It’s the only shower that still has hot water, the rest is spent. " Zayn says, Harry thinks he hears uncertainty in his voice but he could be mistaken.  
"Well I can't shower if you're in here. " harry says.  
"Okay, but when am done all the hot water will be spent too, so we have to share, what are you hiding anyway. " he says grabbing his arm and turning him around.  
"Am not confident about my body, " harry tells him because he tells him things nowadays, but he won't look him in the eye.  
"Harry look at me, " but Harry shakes his head and covers his eyes with his hands like a petulant child. Zayn has to literally pry his hands off his eyes and even then Harrys eyes remained closed.  
"Harry look at me, " Zayn says again with all the authority in his voice that gets an entire hall of students to pay attention that finally has Harry opening his eyes and looking at him. And when he finally does he finds Zayn smiling at him like a proud parent and he tells. His hands on both of Harry’s shoulders "Am going to say something and I want you to remember it okay? " he waits until Harry nods to continue "you’re perfect, your body is perfect how it could not be we've been training for weeks. But even if it wasn't you are a beautiful soul and people should be glad to know you, those who matter will love you no matter, those who don't you don't need them." For a minute they just stood there, Harry contemplating what he just heard and Zayn just looking at him with that expression again that Harry can't figure out. Then Zayn takes his hands off him like he had been burnt and leaves the bathroom stall his parting words to Harry being, "on second thoughts maybe a cold shower is exactly what I need. "  
The whole way home Zayn doesn't speak a word to or look at Harry or Anna. When she asked what was wrong He said he was just tired and needed to lie down. He didn't stop at the ice cream shop at all even though he did look at it from his car window instead he drove straight home.  
That Saturday night Anna invited them over to her house for a house party, her parents were away on business and she had the whole house to herself, it was a huge house with eight bedrooms and eleven bathrooms a huge pool and an even bigger garden. Zayn had been awfully quiet since that day in the bathrooms, he still went with Harry to the gym only he found him another sparring partner, he still drove him home but he didn't go inside like he used to or even speak to him more than just two words, those words being 'am fine' when Harry asked if he was okay. So when Harry accepted the invite to the party he was hoping that he would get Zayn drunk and maybe he would spill on what was making him act like he was. Instead Zayn went off with Anna God knows where the minute they arrived at the party and Harry got supper drunk. While he was that drunk some guy Amos, Aaron or something came and asked him to dance and he was feeling like he was in the mood so he accepted the invitation and then Amos, Aaron whatever started to get super touchy and grabby and trying to kiss him but he wasn't in the mood so he tried to resist him, but there was no need since someone grabbed Amos or Aaron off him and punched him across the face he had just a second to recognize Amos or Aarons attacker as Zayn before Zayn was hailing him over his shoulder and carrying him outside. All this time Harry was complaining saying, "what are you doing, put me down, I don't want to leave, you're not the boss of me. " but all that fell on deaf ears the only response he got was, "am taking you home, you've had enough. "Zayn put him in the passenger seat of his car, but before he could close the door Anna came out of the house yelling for Zayn.  
"Zayn what are you doing, we had plans tonight, we were finally going to have sex and you're ditching me for him. " Anna questioned him spitting out that last part with so much disgust.  
"I have to get him home, his too drunk to do that on his own, I can't abandon him, I’ll be back and we can do whatever you want then. " Zayn informed her then shut the door and that was the last thing Harry remembers of that night.  
The next morning he woke up on his bed in his pajamas, with the worst kind of hangover, but there was aspirin at his bedside cabinet and a glass of water. Zayn was there too fast asleep at Harry’s working desk. He walked silently to the kitchen so as not to wake him, there he found breakfast for two on the kitchen counter and a note from his mom saying 'well talk about him later'. The him clearly being Zayn.  
He took a trey put the breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon and green tea upstairs. Zayn was still very much asleep in his clothes from the night before. He woke him up so they could have their breakfast. As they were harry said.  
"I don't remember getting home. "  
"I figured you wouldn't, you wanna know how you got here well, you passed out in the car then when I got you here you puked all over my car and your clothes. So I had to strip all your clothes off you, then I tried to put you in the tub but you puked all over the bathroom floor, so I cleaned you up, put you in the pajamas I found in the closet, then put you to bed. After which I cleaned up the car and the bathroom. Then I sat down for a minute but for the looks of I might have passed out too. "Zayn explained.  
Harry groaned in embarrassment while Zayn laughed at him. " How am I ever going to live this down? " Harry groaned.  
"Simple never, buff monster. " Zayn told him. "I have to go, or my family will start calling the police, see you. "Zayn said taking the bacon and toast, the his jacket that he put on, then he walks over to Harry on his bed and kisses him on the chick 'that's new' Harry thinks, on his way out the door, Zayn stops for a minute like he just realized what he did and then he is out and doesn't look back until he is in his car, where he takes a minute and then drives off.  
They don't talk about it and its okay Harry is starting to understand that that's how Zayn is, he doesn't talk about the important stuff. Monday when he is having lunch with Wali and her other friends which is where he always has lunch, at the school’s cafeteria. This guy walks over to him, Harry has seen him around a couple times, he is in the swim team, he thinks. Guy seats next to him and sags, "hi am Allen we met on Saturday night at Anna’s party. " right the guy’s name the one Zayn decked his name was Allen.  
"Right, hi, how's your face, Zayn he is a little bit excessive. " His face is fine his black eye has started to disappear.  
"Its fine, I was excessive too, so what are you doing tomorrow night? " Allen asks.  
"Umm, nothing really. Why? " Harry questions.  
"I know this amazing place called hunger wars, they serve the best lasagna. You love lasagna don't you? "  
"Yeah, how do you know that? " Harry is actually curious if not a little scared for his life. But then Wali answers for him.  
"I told him. " she says, Harry just nods no longer worried that he has a stalker.  
"So, if you're free, you wanna sample some of that lasagna. " Allen continues. And it’s been a while since Harry had someone pursue him, he had forgotten how nice it felt to be wanted so without a second thought he said yes. The rest of the day was great, until the evening, when classes were over and Zayn grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an empty men's bathroom.  
"Allen? " he bellowed, "isn't that the same guy who tried to coax a kiss from you when you were drunk the same one who was exceedingly touchy with you or are my facts wrong? "  
"He apologized and he is kind of cute. " harry tells.  
"Well, am sorry coz you are not going on that date, you're going to call Allen and tell him you don't go out with people who try to kiss you against your will. "Zayn orders.  
"No, I will do no such thing, I will go on my date and you are going to stay out of my business, don't you have that dinner with Anna’s parents that night you can worry about that and let me have a life without your constant meddling. "Harry yells at him then digs around Zayn’s pockets for the car keys and walks out, the last thing he hears from Zayn before he bangs the toilet door is.  
"Harry, what are you doing? " but he doesn't offer an answer he just leaves. He finds Anna waiting at the parking lot when he starts the engine she’s a little confused since Zayn never lets anyone drive his convertible. Harry doesn't offer her an explanation he is too angry for that, he doesn’t have a license and that one lesson that Zayn tried to give him in the jeep was a complete disaster so it’s no wonder he takes out someone's side mirror in his first minutes of driving, he freezes and hits the brakes and puts the car on park in the middle of the road. Zayn is by his side in an instant, he nearly rips out the cars door to get to him. When he does he grabs both his cheeks to examine him.  
"Are you okay? " he asks him. Harry is fine, once he gets over the shock he turns to Zayn gets out of the driver seat and gets on the back seat.  
"Good you're okay. " Zayn says to no one in particular, he has his weird smile on his face that Harry cannot decipher right now not when he is angry Zayn sorts out the insurance necessities with Mrs Chang the chemistry teacher, then drives them home. Harry still doesn't talk to him.  
The next day Harry is excited he hasn't been on a date since forever and the guy Allen brought chocolates. He especially liked how mad this whole thing made Zayn, he was always cute when he is brooding, so he kept shoving it on his face. When the day was over he got into Zayn’s car and they drove home. It was an awful ride and the entire time he felt like a thousand arrows were jabbing at his heart. Anna won't stop talking about how nervous he is for Zayn to meet her family how official they were becoming, and how her sister is going to die of jealousy when she sees how boyfriend is. Harry couldn't wait to get out of that car and when they finally got to his house he run out like he was being chased by an angry mob with torches. He tried not to cry when he got in his room and was all alone and instead decided to focus on Allen his date that was going to be there in an hour. He took a quick shower, put on his skinny jeans and a shear black top an all-black onsobo that he paired with golden boots. Before he was completely done preparing himself there was a knock on the door, seems his date was a whole thirty minutes early. He went to the door anyway hoping to find Allen only to find Zayn at his door he had his back to the door like he hadn't decided whether he wanted to be there or somewhere else. He turned a second after Harry opened the door and when he finally saw Harry he just stared.  
"Wow. " Zayn said. But if he had come all this way just to derail Harrys evening plans he had another thing coming.  
"If you're here to tell me I can't go out with Allen, well too bad coz I am, bye. " harry said and shut the door on his face.  
Then he climbed the stairs to go to his bedroom with a satisfied look on his face. He was humming in front of the mirror while doing his hair when he thought he saw something move on his bed and turned around bracing himself for an altercation only to find that it was just Zayn.  
"Seriously how did you get in here. " he yelled.  
"Window. " Zayn said simply.  
"Fine, what do you want. " Harry asked him angrily.  
"Am sorry I tried to dictate who you can or cannot date. " Zayn said and he looked genuine so Harry dropped the attitude and said genuinely.  
"I forgave you a long time ago. I could never really stay mad at you. " He said then went back to doing his hair, but Zayn wasn't done.  
"When I was a freshman there was this guy captain of the hockey team his name was Louis, Louis Tomlinson. He was good looking all the girls went crazy over him, come to think of it I never did see him without a crowd surrounding him, and he just had this way of attracting people towards him. I never got the appeal until one day he cornered me at the bleachers and kissed, I had known I liked boys when I was very young, but there was something in the way he kissed me that day that got me hooked on him. He didn't want to be openly gay so we had secret relationship. It was good until it wasn't. Someone took a picture of us kissing, so he said I kissed him that I had this giant crush on him and had been sending him love notes. So the hockey team reacted the way it always does they beat me up said I tried to trash their captains reputation and they couldn't have that. The captain of the then football team found me later, he had a sister that was gay and was going to attend high school here the next year, said he would like to turn the school around so she wouldn't find that kind of treatment here. And that's what we did we turned the school around but I had been scarred for life. I swore I would lock that part of me away since that day and I did, so when Anna asked me to date her I figured why not captain of the football team and the captain of cheer squad it was perfect match. " Harry had already pulled up his desk chair and sat down to listen. He knew Zayn had a past he didn't want to talk about but this was not what he had expected. Still Zayn isn't done talking.  
"And then you came along, you and your green eyes and curly hair, and all I wanna do is kiss you every time you look at me, and for a long time I have tried to tell myself not to give in to you. When I heard about that date I was so jealous, if you were to date Allen I feel like I might actually die of jealousy. So please don't date him. " He finally stops talking.  
"I don't want to date him, or anyone else I just want you but I can't wait for you forever. "Harry tells him, Zayn stands up and walks towards him takes his hand so he too would stand up as well.  
"No more waiting, I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you. " Zayn tells him.  
"The orientation day. " Harry says unable to believe what he is hearing.  
"Nop, I was there to pick up Walihya from camp that day, I remember her talking to you she said something that made you laugh, the most gorgeous sound I have ever heard, I got in the car after that, because I could feel my heart strings pulling me to you and I didn't want to accept it at the time." Harry remembers that day Wali had said that she wanted him to meet her family and he had laughed and said, "isn't a little too early for that we should at least go on a first date and a second date. " and they had both laughed, he did meet the parents but the brother had mysteriously disappeared. He didn't want to talk anymore he took Zayn’s face in his and kissed him and Zayn kissed him back he had hoped that this day would come but even then he wasn't prepared for the amazingness that was kissing Zayn. But Zayn stops the kiss too soon and Harry wants to cry, Zayn says.  
"I hope you don't get mad but I canceled your date for you on my way here. " harry doesn't wanna hear all he wants is Zayn’s lips on his. So he tells him.  
"Shut up and kiss me. " Zayn doesn't miss a beat he pulls Harry towards him by his hips and kisses him deeply like he always wanted to, and starts to move him backwards towards the bed, once they reach the bed he lays him down and showers his whole face with kisses then down to his neck while simultaneously unbuttoning Harrys shear shirt. After which he caresses his chest all the way down to his groin where his trousers start, he can't help but play with his four nipples.  
"So sex, "he whispers behind his ear while Harry chuckles mercilessly. At that Zayn stops all activities causing Harry to morn loudly.  
"Don't stop, " he says to him.  
"Sorry I had to, " Zayn tells him, and he is smiling wickedly, "tell me babe are you ticklish, right here. "He asks dragging the tip of his tongue at the skin behind Harry’s ear and causing Harry to erupt in a fit of giggles, so he does it again and again and Harry is full on laughing.  
"Stop, stop, " he says in a fit of laughter trying and failing to push Zayn off him. Eventually though Zayn stops and looks him in the eyes and tell him.  
"Did I ever tell you, you have the most beautiful laugh I ever heard. " he says tucking a few loose curls behind his ear.  
"I believe you called it gorgeous. " harry tells him.  
"I did; didn't I? " and there is that look again that Harry is starting to think is fondness.  
He doesn't think about it so long, instead he flips them over so he is straddling him then grabs Zayn’s shirt and instead of opening the buttons like a normal person he rips it open.  
"Someone's eager. " says Zayn he doesn't even get to finish his thought before Harry is shoving his tongue down his throat. Zayn grabs at Harrys ass and pushes him down so their crotches are touching, but they are both filling up in their trousers and it doesn't feel as good. Harry has to pull away from the Kiss so he can undo his pants while Zayn takes care of his but as soon as that's done his back on top of Zayn and resumes the kissing. Zayn grabs both their d**ks spreads the precum over both their slits then starts slow sliding motions up and down both their shafts. Causing Harry to let out a morn in between kisses. Zayn increases the speed so that the kissing turns into them just breathing against each other’s mouths, and soon enough they both c*m into Zayn s palm and between both their stomachs. Harry collapses on top of Zayn and Zayn just holds him. After they come down from the high Harry says.  
"That was something. "  
"Yeah, " Zayn agrees.  
"Wanna go again? " harry asks him.  
"I could go all night. " Zayn tell him.  
"This time please fuck me, " harry begs him.  
"Anything for you babe. " Zayn tells him.  
They last three rounds before they pass out only to wake up the next morning and do it again.  
Harrys mom is there at the dining table waiting for them, turns out she had heard them in the morning because Harry morns really loudly.  
"I realize I can't stop you from having sex but please tell me you're being careful. " it’s not the kind of discussion you want to have with your mom especially with your boyfriend around so Harry just says yes so that the conversation would die, wait are they boyfriends now. Once his mom is gone upstairs for a much needed nap and they are done with breakfast. Zayn takes his hand into his and says.  
"I wanna do this right, how about that sushi place for our first date. You've already my parents but you have to meet them again as my boyfriend. "  
"We're boyfriends? " Harry interrupts him.  
"Yeah, unless you wanna go slow, as long as I get to be with you, we will go at any pace you want. " Zayn tells him.  
"what about Anna? " harry asks concerned and looks away from him, but Zayn isn't having that he puts his hands on both of Harrys cheeks and brings his face to look at him.  
"After flaking on her yesterday she probably will breakup with me and if she doesn't then I will break up with her it’s for the best. " Zayn assures Harry. After that they are off to school together, and it’s the happiest Harry has ever been because Zayn won't stop touching or kissing him. Once they are in school though it’s like they don't exist to each other and after school Zayn goes off with Anna and then goes home so that his family doesn't freak out or think he ended up dead in a ditch somewhere and didnt call Harry all night. It was killing Harry not knowing what happened if he can kiss Zayn in public tomorrow or not. The next morning Harry’s mom drove him to school like she always does, but Harry was still very restless. He kept looking for Zayn in every school letterman jacket that passed by and every raven haired guy that crossed his path and still no Zayn. So he went to his locker and tried to concentrate on his first class of the day. The moment he opened his locker a paper fell to the ground it was a note, it wasn't signed but it said music room in five. He didn't know what he would find but he went anyway only to find an empty music room, but seconds later a banner unfolded, then glitter and balloons and confetti strips the message on the banner read, 'Go out with me this Saturday'. Then a voice that he knew all so well asked from behind him. "Well? "  
"Zayn, you did all this? " Zayn came up from behind him and lapped his hands around his waist, so that Harrys back was against his chest and Harry couldn't help but lean into it.  
"I can be very resourceful when I want something so badly. " Zayn whispered behind his ear causing Harry to giggle. "You still haven't answered me though" Zayn told him.  
"Of course am all yours babe. "Harry said leaning back so he can kiss those lips he missed so much. "So I guess things went okay with Anna ye." Harry asks disentangling himself from the backward embrace so he can look Zayn in the eyes when he answers.  
Zayn brings his hand up to run the back of it across Harry’s facial features and he has this sad expression on his face.  
"It could have gone better, she cried and begged me not to break up with her, but on the up side she’s telling everyone that she broke up with me because I was horrible in bed. " he said.  
"Am sorry, but it was the right thing to do. " Harry tells him.  
"I know babe, I don't regret anything. " Zayn assures him.  
"So what do you have planned for our first date am not going to some boring place Malik. " Harry says and he is smiling like he won a lottery, but come to think of it this was better than winning a lottery, he was going on a date with the guy he had a crush on forever.  
"Oh trust me styles you're going to love it. "Just then the warning bell rings. "Come on I'll walk you to class. " he says taking his book bag and swinging it over his shoulder and with his other hand he takes Harrys in his and they walk to class.  
Zayn was the perfect boyfriend and he was right Harry did love their first date together. It was on the rooftop of Zayn’s absurdly large mansion, he had the chef make them all of Harrys favorite meals not that they ate much and the whole rooftop was decorated with beautiful flowers, there were also pillows all over the floor, and even though Zayn had said they wouldn't have sex because it was their first date, eating food off each other usually ends up in sex as the boys would find out that night.  
They had movie nights and two weeks in they both had had dinner with each other’s parents, even Gemma flew in from school to meet Zayn. Zayn was scouted which he was very excited about and when he got his scholarship letter, Harry took him out to celebrate to a drive a couple miles from town that was airing Batman verses Superman. Harry finally learned to drive and when he got his driver’s license Zayn let him drive them home from school and this time no side mirrors suffered. Of course the Newton school phoenixs won every game of the season and harry was their biggest cheer leader. Of course they fought but they always managed to work through their problems mainly by fucking but that just who they are. All in all it was a good year, with the exception that Anna took every opportunity to embarrass him in public, Harry never fought back in a way he understood her reasons, so Wali fought those battles for him. Prom came really fast, they bought their suits together so they would not crush. They both wore black suits but of course Harry went with a bowtie while Zayn chose a skinny tie, together they were the picture of perfection. Zayn had rented a limo for them, only for them, but Anna quilted Zayn into getting her and her date Julius, one of the guys from the hockey team that had tormented Harry earlier in the year, on the limo too and Walihya and Dallas crushed too. Prom was an elegant affair the seniors had really outdone themselves, and it was fun too Zayn and harry danced all night, the fast dances, the slow dances they did them all, granted they were not very good dancers but they had fun Of course Anna and Zayn were crowned King and queen after which there was a king and queen dance that takes up at least five minutes. At which time Harry decided to visit that little boy’s room. He did his business but on his way out someone grabbed him from behind and he woke up in the schools green house that was three buildings away from the gym where the prom was being held. He was tied to a chair and there was something cold on his forehead. It was  
Julius and he was aiming a gun at his head.  
"Good you are awake we couldn't have started this with you passed out. " he barked at Harry. Soon another pair of footsteps was heard and Anna stood in front of him.  
"You have a talent of naturally pissing people off don't you, Harry? " Julius kept going and with that he hit Harry hard on the face with the butt of the gun. And Anna let out this awfully loud laugh.  
"You deserve so much worse, for stealing him from me, even death is too good for you, but its prom and am feeling generous so am going to give you the easy way out. Shoot him Julius. "She orders, and Julius pulls on the safety and aims for Harrys head. Harry had never been more scared than in that moment, in a bid to save himself or at least delay the inevitable he reasons with him.  
"Wait wait wait, I know you are Julius your mom died in a road accident, your grandma owns that convenient store in town. I went there once she talked to me about you said you were her little gift from heaven. The way she spoke of you I could tell she loves you very much, "  
"Shut up, " Julius bellowed, but Harry couldn't stop now he could see he was getting through to Julius to a point that his hands were shaking a little..  
"You love her too don't you, she's hoping you'll go to college make her proud, but if you do this there's no coming back from that, you don't go to college you go to prison. "  
"I said shut up, " Julius is already starting to tear up.  
"I know you don’t want to hurt me, well maybe you wanna hurt me but certainly not kill me, she put you up to this didn't she, her family, they are rich she probably will only get a slap on the wrist but for you its life imprisonment that will break your grandma's poor heart. " At this Julius pulls the safety back on sits down with his knees pulled up and he is literally crying and rocking back and forth.  
"Julius get up this instance and shoot him. " Anna yells at him, but Julius isn't moving. "You're useless I’ll do it myself. " she bends over and picks up the gun and aims at Harrys head but before she can click the safety off Zayn is there putting himself between the bullet and Harry like the ultimate hero he is.  
"No, Anna don't do this, you're better than this. " Zayn tries to reason with her.  
"He is the reason for all our problems Zayn, he broke us up. If he didn't exist then you would have met my family like we had planned, we would have been prom king and queen as a couple. He ruined everything, if I can't have you then he can't either, move Zayn. "She says.  
"You are insane, from the day I met you I knew you were a head case. I only accepted to date you because I felt sorry for you, i damped you because I didn't want to catch your crazy, you do not deserve my love, because you don't know what that is."what was Zayn doing was he trying to get himself killed.  
"I love Harry like I never loved anyone before, I love him the way I never loved you and never will love you. Killing him won't change that, it won't make me love you. So if you have to shoot someone shoot me because even in death I will choose Harry over and over. So shoot me Anna, shoot me."  
Harry loved hearing that Zayn loved him but why did it have to be right now at this very moment when one of them or both of them might actually die.  
"No, Anna, if am dead Zayn could still love you am the problem I always have been shoot me, " Harry yelled.  
"That's a lie I could never love you, you're insane, shoot me, " Zayn yelled and just then police siren were heard from outside.  
"It’s over Anna, give me the gun. " its Zayn that had spoken. Dallas came up behind Anna and wrestled the gun out of her hands, but it was too late the gun had been fired and Harry could not see Zayn, he only managed to feel this sharp pain in his chest before he passed out.  
He woke up in the hospital, turns out he had a panic attack that's what caused him to pass out, and then he remembered, Zayn.  
"Where's Zayn, what happened to him, please tell me he's not dead. " Harry questioned his mom who was the person at his bedside when he woke up.  
"Harry calm down or else you'll have another panic attack, please child. " his mom pleaded with him.  
"Babe, " it was Zayn at the door he had just come in he dropped the coffee he had in his hand and scrambled to get to Harrys hospital bed. When he got there he put both his hands around him and just held him, Harrys mom excused herself and left to get a nurse. "I wanted to be the first one you saw when you woke. Am so glad you're okay, you gave me such a scare. " Right after he said those words, he hissed like he was in pain. And now Harry is concerned.  
"What's wrong, are you okay? "Harry asked.  
"Am fine the bullet just grazed Me. " he said but he is not looking at Harry. "Am sorry this is all my fault. " He says and Harry is confused.  
"How could that possibly be true you are not responsible for other people's actions. " Harry tells him.  
"But you are my responsibility, " Zayn counters.  
"No one could have known that something like this could happen, Superman’s job is to save Louise lane when she does get into trouble not to predict when she is likely to get into trouble, not even he can do that. And you did save me and were here aren't we? Alive with a few battle wounds, don't be so hard on yourself. " Harry tells him He makes room so Zayn can climb in bed with him so he can cuddle into him.  
"Thank God for Wali then, " Zayn comments.  
"Yeah, why's that? " Harry asks.  
"She saw Anna leaving and followed her figured she was up to no good, woman intuition or something. She's the one who blew the whistle, she’s the only reason we were able to get to you on time. " Zayn explained.  
"Then thank God for Wali. " Harry agreed.  
"So you're Louise lane now, " Zayn teased.  
"Shut up Zayn, "Harry retorted. "Hey Zayn that thing you said when Anna tried to shoot me? "  
"Mmmh, "  
"Did you mean it? "  
Zayn puts two fingers under his chin so he would look up at him and Harry does.  
"I wanted to tell you, that evening after prom was over, but that didn't go as planned so I'll tell you now, I love you Harry, like I never loved before. You complete me. " Zayn tells him.  
"And I love you I always have. " Harry says.  
"I know, " he says and seeing the surprise on Harrys face he explains. " That night I took you home, from Anna’s party you were very chatty, you told me that I had ruined you for everyone else that it was impossible for you to love anyone else the way you love me. "Zayn says with that wicked smile on his face. Harry groans and burys his face into Zayn’s chest.  
"Not this again. " Harry thinks that night is going to hunt him forever.  
Turns out the moment Wali blew the whistle prom ended, students were told to go home, but Dallas and Zayn stayed, Dallas offered to help and Zayn, well he wasn't going anywhere without Harry, the police were informed while the boys put a plan in motion. After the raid Anna was put under psychological evaluation. Julius was released but he had to serve two hundred hours of community service that's literally his whole summer.  
Zayn and Harry got released from the hospital after being admitted for forty eight hours and were able to sit for the finals. After the finals came graduation and after came summer vacation.  
Zayn and Harry spent almost every waking minute together they didn't talk about what came after summer, the fact that Zayn was leaving and Harry was staying. Instead Zayn took him to the family cabin. It was in the middle of nowhere but it was beautiful, there was a huge lake trees everywhere you look, few neighbors and a little town a couple miles east. They stayed there for a while just the two of them away from all their problems it was peaceful but they missed the city so after one month of bliss and unwinding they decided to go to back packing in Europe, they went to Paris, London, Rome, Netherlands, Iceland and then came home so Zayn can be with his family before he left for college. But even at home they never seemed to be that far apart. That night before Zayn had to leave, Harry slept over at his place, they made love really slowly, it was goodbye and they both knew it, they had known from the very beginning that this day was coming, that they had an expiring date so they both wanted to make it last and when they were done they just stayed there in each other's arms and before he drifted to sleep Zayn spoke.  
"I don't think anyone else could ever make me as happy as you do Harry. I love you. "  
"I bet you'll meet some blond with blue eyes that will make you even happier, " Harry said trying hard not to cry and failing terribly. "Miss me okay. "  
"That won't be hard to do, " Zayn assures him.  
"I love you Zayn Malik. " Harry said.  
The next day they Harry drove him to the airport and helped him check in his bags, but before he went into the waiting bay, they held each other one last time, none of them quite wanting to let go, they just stayed there whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears promises they knew all too well that they couldn't keep. When Zayn’s plane called ten minutes to boarding they knew they had to let go, they said their final I love yous and then Zayn had to leave, he rode the escalator backwards and when he got to the top he lingered for a bit and then left and at that moment Harry knew that their story was over. When he turned to go back home he bumped into someone he apologized profusely and then bent over to help pick up their things that had scattered all over the floor. It was a girl, she waved off his apologies, said that it was probably her fault since she was running late to catch her plane and wasn't looking where she was going. She had a flyer for USE the same college Zayn was going to attend and her passport said her name was Gigi Hadid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


End file.
